


(Can’t) Take My Eyes Off You

by AnnaZou0820



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZou0820/pseuds/AnnaZou0820
Summary: 上海站结束后的Sebastian有点郁郁寡欢......





	(Can’t) Take My Eyes Off You

I’d like to see people when I talk to them. ----- Sebastian Vettel

（一）  
Sebastian最近有点郁郁寡欢。

用邻居兼其恋人上司，梅赛德斯车队领队Toto Wolff的话来说就是，

“上班时在p房都看不见那个狂敲44号休息室门的红色人影，下班了回苏黎世小农场就看到木屋后湖边坐着个啃香蕉背影，鱼竿一抽一抽也傻坐着不动，脚下一地香蕉皮。” 

如果只是老邻居不对劲，Toto也没那么焦虑。毕竟是对手家的事，而且再也不用上班日常眼瞎了。可是就因为自家的车手和对方的那么些苟且关系，这些天也魂不守舍，测试时好几个弯连续锁死，问原因也一脸茫然。

“Toto你说Seb是怎么了，都不找我，发短信打电话态度也好冷漠，你能帮我问问他吗？”

都是老夫老夫了能不能别像隔壁家小青年搞什么缠缠绵绵。这么多年了能公私分明点吗？

“不然你别想吃到巧克力球了。”

为了个法拉利你连你上司都敢威胁了。Toto看着眼前对自己眨巴着眼的（佯装）一脸委屈的英国人忍住了想挥拳的冲动，内心一巴掌抽在了自己脸上，转身出了门顺带把办公桌上一盒巧克力球锁进了更衣箱里。  
\--------------------------------------------

顾全大局要紧。在心里默念了一百遍之后，在围场众人乃至扫地的大爷诧异的目光下，Toto趁着午休举步维艰地迈向了旁边醒目的红色p房。顺带路过红牛时还看见那两位隔壁家小青年躲在赛车后面大概是说着悄悄话，白色的防火衣和帽子七七歪歪散落在地上。

真是上梁不正下梁歪。还在感叹着围场日益沦丧，穿着白衬衫的自己已经站在了一群围着桌子兴高采烈吃着pasta的红色海洋堆里。

“Buon giorno. 请问一下Sebastian在吗？”勉强挂起官方笑容，Toto觉得自己是疯了。

“Ciao! 你说Seb啊，他在休息室里，你直接找他就行了嘿！” 为首的金发男孩笑得没心没肺，指给他了通往休息室的方向，“不过他最近心情不太好，别惹的好哈哈哈哈。”另外一个人端起酒杯一边附和。

“Grazie.” 赶紧打了招呼，侧身绕过往休息室走去。意大利人你们都没点危机意识吗？ 突然觉得老邻居内心真强大。

整了整领口，敲了三下写着5号的门。里面传来了熟悉的回应，然后从门后冒出了穿着红短袖的人影。对方看见自己愣了下侧身邀请进门。

“嘿Toto，现在挖墙角都这么直接了？”

屁股刚坐到沙发上的梅赛德斯领队想知道现在夺门而出行不行。

（二）  
看到老邻居来找自己，Seb惊讶了那么0.5秒但转念想到大概是自己恋人威逼利诱（Toto：明明只有威逼…），轻笑了一下，让Toto进了屋。

照例的插科打诨，然后看着对面的邻居气急败坏到面部扭曲还刻意一脸严肃。Seb的恶趣味。

Sebastian大概也知道Toto千辛万苦来找自己的原因。最近对Lewis想想是有些淡漠了。可是自从上次中国站结束后，他自己不知道该怎么面对恋人才好了。

事件的起因很简单。上海站比赛结束后，Seb把赛车停到到了名次牌前，从赛车里出来后照例和工作人员庆祝了一番，感觉肩膀上被人用力拍了拍。转头就看到戴着头盔的恋人按耐不住激动得一把抱住了自己。

下意识掀开了他的护目镜。

“Well done, dude.” 视线交汇的前0.5秒，英国人立刻合上了一半挡住了眼睛，匆匆说了句祝贺。如果不是Seb拉住他的手拽到胸前，大概下一秒就仓皇而逃了。

所以Lewis到底看没看自己，这就是Seb郁郁寡欢了两周的原因。

\---------------------------------------------  
有人说德国人很迷信，作为土生土长的德国人Sebastian不知道这句话对不对，但他得承认（虽然并不愿意）的是，自己是个相当相当迷信的。

比如每次比赛他的脚底都会放上那一枚外婆给他的银币，因为在他的一次卡丁车比赛一不小心把银币掉到了袜子里，然后硌脚地开了一路意外收获了第一个冠军奖杯。

比如在德国，有一个习俗，在碰酒时一定要眼睛看着对方不然你就会有7年的bad sex。Sebastian那个时候还小，但秉承着为了未来做打算的想法一直恪守着这个习俗，就算一路长大成人，不知多少件白T恤被撒上了从果汁到啤酒再到红酒香槟，好在最后也算练成了千杯不撒的本领。

不过自小天资聪颖的德国人举一反三的学习能力自然超群。如果只是碰酒不看眼睛就会7年不性福，那么平常说话不看眼睛，那岂不是终身bad sex了。也不管有没有逻辑，打小Seb老师养成了说话盯着你眼睛看的好习惯，也不管对方看得是不是慎得慌。

慢慢，从一个推理出的假定经过了二十几年的潜移默化，已经在Sebastian的脑子里根深蒂固了。

I’d like to see people when I talk to them. For my sex.

这个想法他是不会告诉任何人的。包括Toto，和自己的男朋友。

I know it sounds stupid.

和Lewis交往以后，Seb比以往更注重起所谓的眼神交流了。不是说对自己能力的不自信，毕竟每次在床上不是他快晕过去就是哭着鼻子求饶的，但德国人就是有那么一些些连自己都觉得造作的矫情。

明明他以前聊天都看着自己的，偶尔英国人会扭过头或低头，但最终都会被Seb拽过头来，当然是用一个吻。

再接下就是一场淋漓尽致的性爱。因为工作原因虽然两人行程一致但因为隶属不同车队，也算是聚少离多，（Toto：每天都来我这儿，搞得到处都在传我要挖你墙角的，你给我扯淡吧。）加之比赛期间严格的禁欲，所以每次赛后那段肆意相处的时间几乎都用在了sex上。

当然，就算是翻云覆雨，Seb也希望恋人能看着自己。不仅仅是因为那个小小的迷信，他喜欢Lewis 在床上被欺负地湿漉漉的眼睛，喜欢紧紧抱着他叫着Seb带着情欲的微闭的双眼，也喜欢他释放之后向后仰倒在床上夹杂着汗水和泪水的双眼迷离地看向天花板，但这时Sebastian就会顺势俯身吻向自己的恋人，看着他那双棕褐色的眼睛然后轻轻地吻去眼角的水渍。

所以交往这些年，Seb一直很确定Lewis是不是看了自己，就像他一如既往确信和自家男友有着和谐的性福生活一样。

可这一次，Seb不确定了。而且他也不知道为什么恋人条件反射般盖上自己的护目镜。

真是对迷信的德国人的双重暴击。

（三）  
“所以…咳咳…就开门见山吧。我不管你们之间到底发生了什么但现在那小子不光练习浑浑噩噩还开始变着法子在车队搞破坏了所以你们俩能不能公私分明为了明天的比赛让我们车队看到点希望我就拜托你俩好好的行吗干点啥。”

一口气不带喘的说完话，Toto理了理领口飞一般地奔出了休息室，倒还不忘关上门，留下了对方在屋里若有所思地消化他的信息。

仁至义尽，领队都可以做成老娘舅了。一边愤愤想着一边头也不回地离开了红色p房，把不久前回来坐在门口喝着咖啡晒太阳的Arrivabene吓得撒了大半杯。 路上还撞到了一边扣胸前扣子低头往回走的小牛车手，对方看到自己脸一下涨得通红蹦出了句西语就匆匆跑了，抬头发现大牛p房门口那个年轻小子顶着乱糟糟的头发看着自己方向，一脸傻笑地像只小青蛙。

真是上梁不正下梁歪。

再感叹了一下围场世风日下，Toto决定出围场再给自己买盒巧克力去。

（四）

Sebastian在沙发上看着老邻居强装镇定的一大串话，想来自家那位也是够折腾他的了。不愧是我的Lewis。 不过看样子现在不和他聊聊是不行了，原先还想等这次比赛结束后给自己点儿思考时间，但没想到事情会这么严重。决心还是不要耽误工作为好，Sebastian起身出了门。

出门和还在心疼地抱着咖啡的自家领队打了个招呼，像往常一样穿着红短袖晃去了梅奔p房。一路上依然收获了全围场和扫地大爷心领神会的目光。

路过红牛p房时，Seb还和里面的小车手顺带打了个招呼。

“Max，最近过得不错哦？” 然后指了指自己脖子，后者一下子就红了脸扭头钻进了休息室。

走进恋人的休息室一路都轻车熟路，悠哉哉地和一路技师们用德语打了招呼，各自都是心照不宣，虽然今天他们看自己的眼神都带着点救世主的意思。

直接推门进去，果不其然里面的人正屈膝大开着腿坐在沙发上玩手机，抬头看见眼前来者脸上瞬间就摆出了Seb最常见也最无力抵抗的委屈脸。

“你到底是怎么了嘛？终于不躲我了啊。”

“Toto说你最近开车不上心，让我来督促一下。”

“ Ich habe dich vermisst.” Seb看着恋人略奔溃的脸忙不迭的加上了一句，还有吻，最直接了。

Lewis被推倒在沙发上亲得晕晕乎乎，长时间的想念占据了上风，完全忘记了好好问问眼前那个德国人这几天阴阳怪气的原因。就是迷茫间听到耳边传来恋人的话：

“所以，那天上海站比赛结束，你拉护目镜干嘛呀？你看了我没？”

“Cuz then I wouldn’t take my eyes off you. That turns me on.” 

然后Lewis收获了一个比原先还要炙热的吻，一把被对方拽过坐在了他身上。现在的姿势，Sebastian的眼睛被Lewis一览无遗，两个人的鼻尖贴在了一起。

“我喜欢看Sebastian的眼睛。” Lewis感觉到身下的人胯部传来过热的温度，一手揽过恋人后脑勺，另一手轻轻触过他微颤的金色睫毛，“我怕自己忍不住立马亲上去然后和他做一次爱，对于现场直播是不是太糟糕了？” 坏心眼地把身子往前蹭了蹭。

“Scheisse…” 自己的那些假定都滚蛋吧。Seb一把搂住身上那个企图玩火的英国人，翻过身子，吻住了身下那个还笑嘻嘻看着自己的男友的脖子，一手向下探去……

bad sex什么的那就让我来证明不可信吧。

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
后来，一手啃着巧克力一首捧着咖啡的Toto回到p房发现全车组都不约而同带上了bose耳机。还在感叹现在大家对于赞助商真是尽职尽责，顺带去休息室边取锁在更衣箱的巧克力。然后，Toto决定再去一次法拉利p房把咖啡补偿一下对方领队再聊个足够长的天什么的都是后话了……

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于sky对seb老师的采访。他自己表示和别人说话喜欢看人眼睛，然后根据kk爸爸脑洞顺水推舟的产物咧～


End file.
